A system of protocols normally controls the ways a mobile station and a base station may operate in a communication system. Such protocols are disclosed in a set of standards published by a recognized standard body. The protocols may define a set of procedures for setting up a communication link between a mobile station and a base station. Generally, such a procedure provides for establishing a reliable and secure communication link. The process for establishing a link may require assigning resources, such as Walsh code assignment, data rate and power level assignment, etc. In addition, the request for establishing a communication link is processed for checking for integrity of the end user device requesting establishment of the link. Moreover, the link may require having a security feature for secure communications.
A system for communications of data benefits greatly by providing a fast link set up procedure. In such a system, a mobile user is able to set up a communication link in a very short period of time, thus enhancing the user experience of the communication systems. Therefore, there is a need for providing a fast link set up in a communication system.